


Another X Ray and Penny What If

by fallenangel11



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel11/pseuds/fallenangel11
Summary: My first attempt in writing. What if Mac got hit by the car in 2.04? Characterizations might be a bit off. I suck at anything medical related procedures so this is more on the emotional stuff..I think. Special thanks to katikat for the suggestions.





	1. Where Jack feels..well a lot of things

Chapter 1

Blinding sunlight assaulted Mac’s eyes the moment he pushed the manhole cover up forcing him to squint to let his eyes adjust after being in the dark for so long. Hauling his body up took some effort as his limbs feel so heavy and uncooperative. Once on his feet, he almost fell back on the pavement due to the sudden dizziness but managed to stay upright. Mac looks around barely registering the blaring horns as he walked to get to the sidewalk full of people where he can ask for help. He manages to avoid one car but the second one was going too fast.The driver stepped on the brakes but not enough for the car to stop hitting him. He rolled over the hood,hit the windshield before falling back onto the pavement. He heard the panicked voices of bystanders that saw what happened but the last thought in his mind before the darkness took over was Jack is gonna kill him for this.

  
_War Room Phoenix Foundation somewhere in LA_

  
Jack sat with head on his hands trying really, really hard not to overturn the table. His mind is a mess, full of possible scenarios of what could be happening to Mac right now.

After coming back from the warehouse, Matty decided that they will be able to do a more thorough search back in Phoenix. After giving an update to Oversight, she started calling all the people she thought that can help but hours have passed and they are no closer in getting even a hint on where Murdoc took Mac.

Riley hacked every security camera near the warehouse but not one of them have been helpful.

Bozer was unusually quiet, his face full of worry for his best friend. Cage was her usual self, watching the going ons around her, doing everything to help in her own unique way.

  
“I got something…oh God.”

  
Jack’s head snapped up at Riley’s words. “What do you have Riley?”

  
“Remember that thing I did when we were looking for Kendrick? ”

At Jack’s nod, she continued.

  
“I ran the same program to see if it can find Murdoc or even Mac.”

Putting the feed on the big screen,”This was from a few minutes ago.”

  
The footage showed a busy sidewalk café. At first it didn’t show anything important but then a figure appeared, stumbling like a drunk man. Jack recognized him immediately. _Mac_

The relief he suddenly felt was replaced with horror when he saw the car screeched to a halt before hitting Mac. That was enough to get Jack to get into action. Without waiting he was walking out the door barking orders as he went.

“Get me location of that footage and send it to my phone. If an ambulance gets there before I do, tell which hospital they’ll be taking him so I can follow.”

  
Jack didn’t even notice Bozer following him until they were already in the car.

”What the hell are you doing here?”for the second time that day it seems.

  
“I’m going with you.”

Jack was about to argue again but thought better of it. He started the car and was out of the building in record time. Riley texted him the address but she also said that somebody already called 911 and he might not be able to make it. He stepped on the accelarator hoping that won’t be the case. He wants, no he needs to see Mac right now or else he’ll go mad.

The fates seem to be against him however as he reached the place. It was already empty save for a cop interviewing a few people about the accident. He got out of the car and without warning grabbed the cop’s arm and asked “Where did they take him?”

The cop was startled by his sudden question that he didn’t get to come out with a coherent response aside from “What?”

  
“Mac.The man who was hit by a car.Where did they take him?”

The officer gave him a suspicious look,”How did you….”

  
“Look I don’t have time for this.Just tell me where they took him!”

  
“Dignity Health.”

  
“What?” Jack looked at woman that answered.

  
“I said, they took him to Dignity Health.That’s what I heard.”

  
With a quick thank you,Jack raced back to his car and drove away before the cop even had time to process what happened.Bozer was already calling Riley, telling her where they’re going and to also update Matty.

  
The trip to the hospital felt too long for Jack even with him breaking all the speed laws. The moment he arrived he jumped out the car leaving an annoyed Bozer to park.

  
“Excuse me.” The woman behind the information counter looked up.

“Yes, how may I help you?

  
“A man was just brought in here. He got hit by a car. Blond, tall, a little on the lean side. Do know where he is?”

  
“One moment please.”

  
After what seemed like an eternity, which is probably more like a few minutes, the woman, Jenny, according to the name tag asked, “What is your relationship with the patient?”

  
“I’m his… _what..friend, co worker, helicopter parent..bodyguard_... I’m his bodyguard.”

  
“I’m sorry sir but we can only provide information to immediate family.”

  
“We are his family.”

  
_When did he get here?_ ran thru Jack’s head after hearing Bozer from beside him. He didn’t even hear him come up.

  
“I understand but…”

  
“Look miss, we live together and I’ve known him since we’re kids and this guy over here,” points at Jack, “is all the family he has.”

  
“I am sorry sir but I can only advise to wait for the attending doctor to finish the examination. You can stay at the waiting area.”

TBC


	2. Matty hides stuff, Cage notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...ummm, I don't know what happened. But here is another chapter done. Any medical stuff is in general terms.Any inaccuracies I just blame on artistic license. It just wrote itself. Once again any comments, suggestions, violent reactions are welcome.

**Chapter** **2**

The waiting never gets easier even though Jack has done it, sadly,so many times. Sitting there not knowing anything makes him so…useless. The guilt he felt after coming back from the warehouse and finding the dead men and no leads is eating him up. He is supposed to be protecting Mac  but he let his hurt feelings get the best of him. Matty already told him it’s not his fault but he knows it is. If he just stayed in Paris, if he just answered Mac’s call..if he just….

Jack was cut off from his dark thoughts with the arrival of Riley and Cage.  He stood up and  almost fell back when Riley launched at him with a big hug. He returned in kind and he heard her say, “How is he?”

“We don’t know.Nobody wants to tell me anything.”

Riley let go and looked straight into his eyes. “He’s gonna be fine Jack. I know..we know he’s gonna be fine.”

“I know that, I just wish somebody..anyone  tells me something..I’m going crazy here.”

“Matty is already working on that.” Jack looked at Cage for the first time since she arrived.

“I think she’s arranging for Mac to be transported back to Phoenix once he gets cleared.”

“That’s good..that’s great..”

“Jack.”

“Yeah?” “He’ll be alright.You said so yourself earlier,remember?”

“I just suck at this..waiting.”

Matty walks in the moment all four of them settles down on the chairs waiting room. They all stood up again and approached her.

“Any news?”

Matty looks up at Jack, a trace of _something_ on her face that he doesn’t bother to think about right now.

“Mac will be taken back to Phoenix the moment he gets released for recovery.”

“And?”

 “His attending physician said he suffered bruised ribs, and deep bone bruising in his thighs. He didn’t hit his head that hard when  he landed onto the pavement but they still ran a CT scan just to be sure. Tox screens have been put on hold until we get him to Phoenix.”

Jack was about to cut her off but she beat him to it by saying, “In short, he’s a bit banged up and will be hurting for a few weeks but he will be alright.”

Everyone released a collective sigh of relief at the news. Hugs were exchanged between them then  Jack collapsed back onto the chair and put his head on his hands for second time today. He is having a hard time putting a lid on the emotions that are threatening  to explode out him. Before he knew it, he is crying and laughing at the same time. 

With concerned looks, the rest of the team crowded around Jack. Matty, again, approached Jack and said in that soothing voice of hers, “He’s alright Jack, he’s alright.We got him back.”

“No thanks to me. He wouldn’t have ended up  like this if I just stopped being a jerk and answered his calls. I should have been there…it’s my job to protect him and I screwed up.”

“Jack..look at me.”

Red rimmed eyes met Matty’s soft brown ones. 

“I told you once and I’m telling you again.This wasn’t your fault. If there’s anyone to blame, it’s Murdoc.”

“But…”

“No buts Dalton .What happened, happened. We can’t undo them. What we can do is make sure Mac doesn’t go thru this again.Do you hear me? He needs us. He needs _you_.”

Riley sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Matty’s right.We still  have Murdoc to deal with and Mac needs.. _we_ need  you to be all here to do that okay?”

“Yeah man…he won’t be able to do it without you.Who else is gonna make sure Mac doesn’t go back to work the moment he’s out. You’re the only one that can put some sense into his head.”

Jack chuckled at what Bozer said. “He doesn’t always listen to me. He can be a stubborn mule when he puts his mind into it.”

“uh..huh..I wonder where he gets that from?”

“Hey, I can be reasonable when given the right incentive.” 

“From all the time I knew you, I don’t recall you ever being reasonable.” Riley chimed in with a small smile on her face. 

Cage just made a non commital hum which Jack took as an agreement.

He was about to retort when the doors opened bringing out  the person he had wanted to see from the time he saw the wine bottle and mask on the deck. He quickly stood up, the others wisely,hanging back. They know Jack needs to be the first to see Mac.

The nurses wheeling the bed out have been informed ahead of time by the head of the hospital about the situation,confused as they are by the unusual directive so they stopped to give Jack a good look at the patient. Matty waved them over to her and thanked them.for the help. She aslo  informed them that they will take it from here. The nurses just exchanged looks and left with no furhter questions.

“Wow, they will just let Mac leave with us  really?”

“Yes Bozer.Oversight called ahead and took care of everything.”

Cage looked at Matty. She doesn’t know if anybody else caught it but there  it was, again, that _something_ in her voice whenever she mentions Oversight. This could be just her being paranoid. She _was_ CIA after all. She’ll just look into it once,whatever this is,comes up again. Matty must have felt her scrutiny as she looked up at her and gave her a _look_ that clearly says, “ _not now_.” She just nodded and went back to observing Jack. 

He has his hand on the younger man’s forehead with his eyes closed taking in deep breaths to calm himself. She can see the effort he was making to not completely break down. 

When Jack opened his eyes, he looked at the face on the bed. He told Mac once that he was the whitest,white guy he knows but now the kid looked.. _ghostly_. If it weren’t for the road rash that covered the left side of his face, Mac would have been colorless. He would have continued staring if Riley hadn’t approached and told him it was time to go. With a nod, Jack started pushing the bed down the hallway. Bozer took the other side and together they wheeled him out.The girls went ahead to inform the Phoenix medical personnel that they are already on the way. Once outside,they helped load Mac into the ambulance. No one even protested when Jack also went in. They are used to this by now. With sirens blaring, they went on their way.

 


	3. Waking up and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac finally wakes up.Jack deals with the guilt and they talk. Sort of fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. It's a bit abrupt but I like it anyway so I hope you guys enjoy it too. Thanks again to katikat for the suggestions.

Chapter 3

Mac was settled in one of the private rooms they have in medical the moment they arrived. Blood was taken for the tox screen but after that,they were left alone. Jack pulled on a chair and planted himself beside the bed where he will stay until his partner wakes up. But that was hours ago and he’s getting worried that Mac is not waking up yet. The doctor assured him that it’s fine. They don’t expect him to regain consciousness until tomorrow at least. Let him rest,they said. He’s jetlagged,then was tased, _he’ll really break Murdoc’s bones when he gets his hands on him_ ,kidnapped, drugged and got hit by a car.It’s better for him to rest and let his body heal.

The others joined him but when it got late, he tried to order them to go home and get  some rest themselves. Well , he _tried_ but they couldn’t be budged. At the moment, Riley was already asleep on the sofa while Bozer was asleep on a chair with his head on the foot of Mac’s bed.

Jack couldn’t get himself to sleep. He wants to be awake once Mac does. He watched his chest rise and fall with every breath the kid took. Once in a while he places his hand on Mac’s chest to feel his heartbeat just to assure himself that the kid was alive and here. He already had an x amount of coffee which he knows is bad but he has to stay awake. His body had other ideas though. He wasn’t even aware when his head hit the bed and fell asleep.

Mac’s return to awareness came slowly,like he was emerging from underwater.Everything was muted somehow. He can only feel a slight discomfort somewhere in his body,he can’t pinpoint exactly where yet,  mentally bracing himself, he slowly opened his eyes.  The ceiling looks familiar was the first thought that came thru his still muddled mind. Slowly he turned his head to look out the window. Judging by the light, he assumes it’s early morning. His eyes swept the room and was relieved to recognise it as one of rooms in Phoenix medical. Turning his head ever so slowly, his eyes landed on Riley sleeping on the couch and Bozer, also asleep by his foot. He gave a small smile and was about to nudge Bozer awake when he felt something move on his right. He had a flash of panic before taking a look and saw Jack asleep, head resting near his arm. His heart calmed the moment his eyes landed on his partner. Not wanting to wake him up, he tried to shift away to give Jack’s head more room, but all that did was make the pain he was vaguely feeling come full force.

A pained groan escaped his lips that he couldn’t stop. That was enough for Jack to jolt awake. His first instinct was to scan  the room for threats. It was cut short when he noticed Mac was awake. 

“Mac!”

That was enough to wake both Riley and Bozer. They both looked around confused before registered that Mac is awake. Riley threw the blanket off her and got to her feet. She approached the bed while Bozer stood up and moved closer. 

“Hey guys,” he managed to croak out. Jack immediately poured him some water from the pitcher on the table and helped him up. Mac took greedy sips. “Easy there bud. You don’ want to end up puking that out.”

Mac took the advise and drank more slowly. Once he felt he had enough, he sank back to bed with a relieved sigh. Jack also raised the bed for Mac to be more comfortable.

“Thanks Jack.” 

“Of course, no problem kid.”

“How are you feeling Mac?” Bozer asked. “And don’t you dare say “I’m fine. You don’t know what that means.”

Mac gave his friend a small smile.

“No, Mac really. Are you in pain? Should we call the doctor?” Riley asked in a worried tone.

“No need Riles. It’not too bad. I just moved wrong.”

“Are you sure?” Mac held out his hand which she took into hers. “Really.”

“We’ll just go and tell Matty you’re awake.We’re also be getting some coffee. Do you want any Jack.?”

“Nah,I’m good.I already had too much last night. Some food will be great though.”

“Alright, we won’t be long.”Riley gave Mac’s forehead a kiss before walking out. Bozer rested his hand on Mac’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before following Riley.

Jack sat back down once the two were gone. Now that they were alone, Jack felt a bit off. He’s glad Mac’s alright but he still couldn’t shake off that guilt that he is feeling.

“Hey Mac.” “Yeah Jack? ” He noticed Jack’s sudden change of mood. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Mac’s forehead furrowed in confusion. “For what?” For not answering your calls. For leaving you in Paris. I should have been there. He shouldn’t have been able to take you. It’s my fault.”

“Jack, no. It’s not your fault.” The older man was still not looking at him. “Jack, please look at me.” 

“If there’s anyone that needs to apologize, it’s me. I shouldn’t have said what I did in Paris. I didn’t mean it. I should have listened to you.”

“But if I just answered your calls…”

“We didn’t know that Murdoc was going to take me that day. And I’m actually  relieved you weren’t there.  He didn’t get the chance to hurt you too.”

Jack stood up and on the bed. Carefully he took Mac into his arms for a hug. “I thought I lost you.When the trail went cold, I thought that the next time I’ll be seeing was in a body bag.”

Mac buried his face on Jack’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. “I was scared too Jack. Murdoc said you won’t be able to find me. That he hid me too well.”

Jack pulled away from him and sat away a bit. With his back hunched, he said, “He’s right.I didn’t find you. You had to save yourself.”

Mac grabbed one of his arms,which wasn’t a good idea.The sudden movement caused a flare of pain to his ribs. He doubled over with a cry, still clutching Jack’s arm for support. He felt Jack holding him and lying him back on the bed. “Easy there. That’s it slow breaths.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“What?”

He opened his eyes, and looked directly into Jack’s. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

“I still wasn’t there when I was supposed to be.” Jack took ragged breaths to calm himself. “I..I can’t say this won’t happen again with our job and all but I swear, I’ll do everything I can to make sure it doesn’t. ”

“I know you will.” 

“I love you man.” With a smirk Mac responded, “I love you too big guy.”

 


End file.
